secret admirer
by kataragurl27
Summary: what's this? olette is reciving notes from a secret admirer. she's not sure what to think. she's never gotten any attention from a boy before. i wonder who it could be? this is my first fan fiction. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Secret Admirer

(hey this Kataragurl27! This is my first fan fic. Hope you enjoy. Please send me reviews so I can get better at writing! Thanks!)

CHAPTER 1

It was just supposed to be a normal day for Olette. Get up, go to school, go to work, come home, do homework, then sleep. That was the routine she basically followed. Not this day. Olette and her friends went to Twilight High School. She had a lot of friends, mostly guys, but she loved them all the same. Olette lived by herself. Her parents died two years ago in a bad car crash. Now Olette was a junior in high school and had to have a job to pay for necessities and such. Anyway, a special event would happen to Olette, she would fall in love.

"So Olette," Kairi started out, "You want to hang out with Namine and me after school?"

"Please!!" Namine begged, looking silly with her puppy dog face. Olette gave them a sympathetic look.

" I can't. I've gotta work today. The restaurant where I work is gonna be real busy tonight. So I have to go to work right after school and then go home, do my homework and then get some

sleep or try to anyways." Olette opened her locker to get some books for class, in which this case all the students stayed in the same class all 4 years of high school(she had the same class with all of her friends),when a letter fell out on to the floor.

"Hey what's this?" she said out loud.

"Read it! Read!" Kairi and Namine said together.

"Hold on, Hold on. Let me open it first." Olette had butterflies in her stomach. She unfolded the letter and began to read.

"Dear Olette,

How are ya doing? I just wanted to ask. I can't tell you who I am right now. You probably won't like me after you find out who I am, but I am willing to take a chance. I am willing to take a chance because honestly, truly, and deeply I am in love with you. I'll send you another note soon.

Love,

Your secret admirer"

The three girls were stunned. Olette's mouth was agape. She never thought that she would ever get attention from a guy. She thought she wasn't pretty or rich enough, but she guessed that apparently someone thought she was cute.

" I wonder who it could be?" Namine said, putting her hand on her chin.

" I bet it's Seifer!" Kairi barked. The other two looked at her and started to laugh.

"Seifer!? Please he wouldn't care about me. He's too vain, popular, and rich to even think of dating me." They walked to class. Before they walked into the classroom Namine mentioned something.

"You just never know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olette decide this one time to ignore the teacher, and make a list of all the guys in her class and scratched all the names that it couldn't possibly be. Sora was going out with Kairi, and Roxas was going out with Namine. Pence, well he was just there for her, but not in the love-relationship kind of way. Rai was just one of Seifer's goonies and way to dumb to think about love. The final names on the list were: Seifer, Riku, and Salem. She thought that it couldn't possibly be Seifer because he only liked girls who had social status and who were pretty. Pretty dumb Olette though. Couldn't he at least find a girl who had more brains than brawns? Anyway Olette put the list away and paid attention to the teacher.

Seifer's POV:

Seifer hoped that when he finally took her out that she wouldn't go home. He kept sneaking glances at this girl. She was so pretty. She wasn't like the other girls. This girl was different. She was a tomboy, but a girl when she wanted to be. She played soccer and wasn't afraid to hold back on her strength and she wasn't afraid to get dirty like other girls, but he liked that about her. It just showed that she had extreme passion for doing what she loved. He would love to date her, but he couldn't do it out in the open just yet. He had a reputation to maintain. 'If I do go out with this girl, we'll keep it a secret until she wants to expose our relationship' he thought. That would be the gentlemanly thing to do. Right? He couldn't help, but watch her from afar. The way this girl walked, talked, and especially the way she smiled and laughed at jokes.

He would like to ask her out in person, but he couldn't do that. He would just write another note and put in her locker.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Olette was worked to death at her waitressing job. She didn't get off of work until 10:00 at night. She couldn't take a break though. She had homework to do, but she couldn't focus on her work. For Olette thought about the mysterious boy who had given her the note. Finally she got done with her work and went to bed. That night she dreamed about what the boy might look like. For 3 more weeks the notes kept coming. Olette really wished she could reply to these notes. The boy had told her all about himself, but he didn't know one thing about her or maybe he did. One note though, kind of put her at ease. (just a little)

"Dear Olette,

Hope your day was good. Please don't throw yourself into your job or school work. i want to meet soon, but not just yet. Just hold on a little longer.

Love,

Your secret admirer

p.s. don't worry about telling me anything about yourself. I already know so much about you."

She wanted to know who it was, but she liked the fact that someone liked her for who she was. Olette just couldn't wait until she found out who her secret admirer was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One day school had gotten out and Kairi had forgotten a book she needed to do her homework, so she had to go back to her locker, which was next to Olette's and Namine's. What she found was Olette's secret admirer putting the next note in her locker.

"S-S-Seifer!!" Kairi could barely say his name. He turned around he was alert now." Y-You're Olette's secret admirer?" she thought back to the comment she made when Olette got her first note from him. There was no hiding the truth from Kairi. He had to tell her.

"Y-yes. I have fallen in love with her. She's just different and that's what I like about her. Everything about her." Kairi got a big smile on her face. Then she teased him

"Olette and Seifer sittin' in a tree-" he cut her off.

"Please don't tell her about me being her secret admirer. You can tease me all you want, just don't tell her. Please."

"I won't tell her, I am just happy that she has a guy that loves her for who she is."

"Really? She likes me?"

"Yeah." Kairi nodded. Seifer smile a small smile." Now don't get mad at me if she is surprised that it's you kay'? And you'd better take her out soon or I'll ask her out for you."

"Kay." Seifer put the note in Olette's locker, then Kairi and Seifer parted ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a few days, Seifer decided to heed Kairi's words and ask her on a date in the next note. Olette got the note out and showed it to Kairi and Namine.

"Dear Olette,

I think it's time we finally met and went on a date. Hope that Friday sounds good.

Love,

Your secret admirer"

"Guys, I am so excited, but I have nothing really to wear." she held the note with a small frown.

"Hmmm...," Namine thought hard, "I got it! How about we go shopping for a new outfit for your date on Friday. Me 'n Kairi could spend the night at your house on Thursday. Then we can help you get ready Friday! How does that sound?"Olette thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah that sounds great! Luckily I don't have to work this weekend! Let's go shopping after school and then we can crash at my place." Kairi agreed, then she chuckled at the thought that Olette was going to go on a date with Seifer.

So that afternoon they went to several shops before Olette found the perfect outfit. She found an orange shirt with short puffed sleeves. The neck was square cut and buttoned in the front. The back of the shirt was also square cut, but below the shoulder blades. For her bottoms, she found a pair of black Capri's, with white flowers on the corner of the right leg. The girls went back to Olette's place after their fun afternoon and crashed until it was time to go to school the next day.

Olette was so excited. She couldn't wait for her date this afternoon. She had gotten another letter from her secret admirer saying where he would meet her.

"Dear Olette,

I know you really didn't have a say in where we going to go on our first date, but I promise you can choose the next place after you find out who I am. I have to decided to take you to the olive garden. Not fancy and not dull. So you can just be yourself. Meet me at 8:00 pm.

Love,

Your secret admirer"

That night, before Olette's date, Kairi and Namine helped her get ready. her friends thought she looked ravishing. Her outfit looked good together, sealed off with a pair of black flip-flops. For her hair, the bangs were flipped out and the rest of her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. For the final touch, there was a white lily in her hair. Olette looked at the clock. 7:45 pm. Time to leave the house to finally meet her secret admirer. The first boy she ever truly loved.


End file.
